While it is customary for an automotive door assembly to consist of an outer metal panel and a detachably mounted interior trim panel and a detachably mounted interior trim panel to provide access to the window mechanism intermediate the inner and outer panels, the interior trim panel has generally consisted of a backing panel of cardboard or fiber board with a cover of a suitable upholstery material, or an injected foam molded trim panel structure with the associated fasteners or studs being fixedly mounted on inner integral wall portions of the outer metal door panel.
As such, accurate locations of the fasteners relative to cooperating openings in the interior trim panel have presented some problems along the automotive assembly lines.